memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek vs. Transformers, Issue 5
|miniseries = Star Trek vs. Transformers|minino = 5|writer = John Barber & Mike Johnson|artist = Philip Murphy|colorist = Josh Burcham|letterer = Christa Miesner|editor = Chase Marotz & David Mariote|publisher = IDW Publishing|published = |cover image = Star Trek vs Transformers 5.jpg}} "Star Trek vs. Transformers, Issue 5" is the fifth and final issue of IDW Publishing's Star Trek vs. Transformers miniseries. Description :The stunning conclusion! As the Klingon-Decepticon alliance prepares to wipe out their enemies once and for all, Kirk and the Autobots make one last desperate bid to merge Cybertronian technology with Starfleet ingenuity. It's a final conflict you won't want to miss! Summary In orbit above Cygnus Seven, Autobots and humans debate which course of action to take. Though Kirk sees no option but to invade the Klingon Empire, Scotty points out the damaged state of the and his hesitation that it can stand against the Decepticons. In face of such a prospect, Optimus Prime is ready to take the Autobots and defend Qo'noS without their new allies. For while Kirk may follow the Prime Directive, the Autobots follow "Prime's Directive" and Optimus will not see another species, even one as barbaric and warlike as the Klingons, become the latest victims in the Cybertronian war. On Qo'nos, Chancellor Gorkon addresses the High Council regarding the strange events on Cygnus Seven and the inevitability of total war with the Federation. Before his fellows can comment, the walls are blown in as Starscream makes himself known, declaring himself the new ruler of the Klingon Empire. As Fortress Maximus and the Enterprise warp to Qo'nos, Optimus and Kirk have a discussion about leadership, Prime's words giving Kirk an idea. With six hours until they arrive at the Klingon homeworld, Kirk asks Scott to get to work with the replicators. As Starscream demonstrates his null-ray's destructive power, the First City is subjected to an orbital bombardment. Much to Starscream's horror, it's not the Autobots who have caught up with him. Megatron has arrived. After quickly downing his traitorous second, Megatron orders his forces to raze Qo'nos and enslave the Klingons. Before conquest can begin however, Soundwave points out the Autobots have arrived, their Federation allies now clad in Cybertronian-inspired mechas. Though Maximus releases Kuri and his warriors to fight, the destructive power of the Cybertronians is too much for the organics, the mechas providing only token protection from Acid Storm's attacks and Soundwave's cassettes. Unamused by the battle, Megatron orders Soundwave to unleash audio disruptor waves, bringing all the Starfleet and Autobot forces to their knees. As Megatron basks in his victory, Kuri approaches him. The Decepticons have failed to notice that the Klingons proved immune to the frequency Soundwave used. And having been briefed by Kirk on Cybertronian weaknesses, Kuri has one last trick up his sleeve. A fleet of D7s, which uncloak and cripple the Decepticons before they can react. Some time later, a tenuous truce has been brokered between humans and Klingons. Much to Kirk's dismay, the terms of that peace meant leaving the Decepticons in Klingon custody, a worrisome prospect given the Klingon track record for honoring ceasefires. In the meantime, Kirk offers Optimus and his crew refuge on Earth only for the Prime to refuse. The Autobots' time on Earth ended long ago and their destiny lies elsewhere now. Still, should the Federation ever need help, the Autobots will be but a hail away. Wishing them all, Kirk sees the Autobots off with a greeting of "Live long... and roll out." References Characters :Acid Storm • Arcee • Arex Na Eth • Bumblebee • Fortress Maximus • Gorkon, son of Toq • Hikaru Sulu • James T. Kirk • • Kuri • Leonard McCoy • Megatron • Montgomery Scott • Nyota Uhura • Optimus Prime • Ratchet • Shiboline M'Ress • Spock • Skywarp • Soundwave • Starscream • Thundercracker • Trypticon • Windblade Starships and vehicles Planets and planetoids Qo'noS Races and cultures Caitian • Cybertronian • Human • Klingon • Triexian • Vulcan Appendices Related Media * : Several glommers can be seen in Megatron's cell. * : Sulu's mecha is equipped with a fencing blade. External link * Category:TOS comics